1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments setting forth the ideas described throughout this disclosure pertain to the field of mounts as utilized in sporting equipment for electronics and visual markers. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more aspects of the disclosure enable a wireless motion capture test head system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known systems for mounting electronics on test heads or headforms are generally wired based mounts. These types of systems are utilized test the effectiveness of the sporting equipment or headgear in handling impacts for example. Existing headform acceleration test systems, for example, may cost upwards of $60,000 and are impractical for most users to purchase. Other sensor based systems generally include one or more sensors mounted on a piece of sporting equipment, or coupled to a user, to gather and analyze motion of the sporting equipment or the motion of the user. These types of sensors generally have not been utilized in test environments with headforms for example.
Disadvantages of current systems appear to include the use of wire-based sensors and electronics transmitting sensor data in a wired-manner. Generally, current systems lack any disclosure of a wireless motion capture element coupled to headform of a dummy, that may retrofitted on various types of headgear. In addition, current systems appear to lack the use of an isolator, as part of a wireless motion capture system, that may simulate physical acceleration dampening of cerebrospinal fluid around a human brain, in order to minimize translation of linear acceleration and rotational acceleration of the event data to obtain an observed linear acceleration and an observed rotational acceleration of the at least one motion capture element coupled in an inner portion of a headform, separate from a helmet.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,113 to Alderson, entitled “Anthropomorphic dummy for Use in Vehicle Crash Testing”, appears to disclose an anthropomorphic dummy used in vehicle crash testing in order to determine the effectiveness of the vehicle safety features. For example, the sensing and detecting devices of Alderson are disclosed as a number of accelerometers secured to the spine of the dummy. The forces and accelerations may be transmitted through a shoulder of the dummy and to the accelerometers, for analysis. However, it appears as though Alderson lacks any disclosure of any wireless sensors coupled to the headform of a dummy to detect one or more of a linear force and a rotational force.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,204,165 to Plaga et al., entitled “Anthromorphic Manikin Head Skull Cap Load Measurement Device”, appears to disclose an anthropomorphic dummy head system for measuring forces and moments applied to the back of the head and neck. The dummy head, for example, includes a skullcap that represents the rear portion of a human head that includes a data acquisition system, such as an automotive load cell, with a plurality of wires extending from the data acquisition system to a microprocessor. As such, it appears as though the system of Plaga et al. lacks any disclosure of a wireless motion capture sensor, coupled to a headform, for detecting linear and rotational forces, in a wireless manner, and wireless transmitting the data to a microcontroller. In addition, the system appears to lacks any disclosure of a wireless motion capture element, coupled with a headform, including an isolator such that the motion capture system may simulate physical acceleration dampening of cerebrospinal fluid around a human brain, from the headform.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,826,509 to Crisco et al., entitled “System and Method for Measuring the Linear and Rotational Acceleration of a Body Part”, appears to teach away from the current invention, in that the system teaches away from the use of headforms, and rather uses data gathering from a user during game play. The system, for example, uses head acceleration monitoring technology to measure and record linear directions and rotational accelerations during game play, such as using a sporting gear. As such, the system appears to lack any disclosure of a wireless motion capture sensor, coupled to a headform of a dummy, for detecting linear and rotational forces, in a wireless manner, and wireless transmitting the data to a microcontroller, not during game play. In addition, the system appears to lacks any disclosure of an isolator such that the motion capture system may simulate physical acceleration dampening of cerebrospinal fluid around a human brain, from the headform.
United States Patent Publication 20050177929 to Greenwald et al., entitled “Power Management of a System for Measuring The Acceleration of a Body Part”, appears to disclose an apparatus and method for determining the linear and rotational acceleration of an impact to a body part, used on a number of protective sports equipment. However, the system of Greenwald et al. discloses, for example, a sensor assembly, such as a proximity sensor, that is head mounted on the protective sports equipment, such as a helmet, and not on a headform of a test dummy. In addition, it appears as though the system of Greenwald et al. uses single-axis accelerometers positioned proximal to the outer surface of a body part, wherein data recorded is stored locally in the helmet, or transmitted to nearby storage. Such a system, however, appears to lack any disclosure of a wireless motion capture element coupled to a headform of a dummy, for example, wherein the wireless motion capture system includes an isolator, such that the motion capture system may simulate physical acceleration dampening of cerebrospinal fluid around a human brain, in order to minimize translation of linear acceleration and rotational acceleration of the event data to obtain an observed linear acceleration and an observed rotational acceleration of the at least one motion capture element coupled in an inner portion of a headform, separate from a helmet.
United States Patent Publication 20120124720 to Circo et al., entitled “Impact Sensing Device and Helmet Incorporating the Same”, appears to disclose an impact sensing device, with a plurality of accelerometers, attached to a body location, to produce signals indicative of an impact, during a motion activity. The device of Circo et al. appears to be a device attached to a helmet, for example in the form of a belt, or as a helmet itself, rather than a wireless motion capture sensor, and motion capture element, coupled to a headform of a dummy. In addition, the system appears to lacks any disclosure of a wireless motion capture element, coupled with a headform, including an isolator such that the motion capture system may simulate physical acceleration dampening of cerebrospinal fluid around a human brain, from the headform.
United States Patent Publication 20120210498 to Mack, entitled “Headgear Position and Impact Sensor”, appears to disclose protective headgear position and impact sensor, used with hard hats, helmets and other headgear, including proximity sensors used to detect whether the user is wearing the particular headgear. The system appears to disclose a device dummy lacking at least one wireless motion capture sensor, but rather the sensors are located on the headgear. In addition, the system, for example, recognizes data associated with a specific authorized user wearing the headgear, rather than a headform that may be retrofitted onto one or more different types of headgear associated with one or more users. Furthermore, the system of Mack appears to lack an isolator such that a motion capture system may simulate physical acceleration dampening of cerebrospinal fluid around a human brain, from the headform.
United States Patent Publication 20130060168 to Chu et al., entitled “System and Method for Monitoring a Physiological Parameter of Persons Engaged in Physical Activity”, appears to disclose a system and method to monitor at least one physiological parameter of a user engaged in a physical activity, such as impact during sports play. The system, for example, discloses a monitoring unit that may generate an alert when the monitored physiological parameter exceeds a threshold, during game play. The system appears to be an in-helmet unit, worn by the player, with a sensor assembly used when the player is engaged in the activity. However, it appears as though the system of Chu et al. lacks any disclosure of a wireless motion capture element, coupled with a headform, including an isolator such that the motion capture system may simulate physical acceleration dampening of cerebrospinal fluid around a human brain, from the headform.
There are no known systems that include electronics on a headform, wherein the electronics are also utilized to provide a visual marker for motion capture. Traditionally, mounts have been used for electronics or visual markers, but not both.
For at least the limitations described above there is a need for a wireless motion capture test head system, including a wireless motion capture element coupled to a headform, and an isolator such that a motion capture system may simulate physical acceleration dampening of cerebrospinal fluid around a human brain, from the headform.